IBC 13 ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows
January 1, 2019 From the original No. 1 TV network in the '70s and '80s to the undisputed No. 3 leading TV network in the country, IBC 13 remains the gold standard in Philippine television as the "Kapinoy" network by making a spectacular 2019 grand welcome. IBC (gold logo) Giving you the best in high-quality entertainment, news and current affairs, educational and sports programs, the country's third leading network officially relaunched its claim as the third player in Philipine TV landscape in an extravagant trade launch staged last December 28, 2018, at the World Trade Center in Pasay City. Singing the Trese ng Bayan jingle is IBC 13’s newest Kapinoy, Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo, who perform the theme song of the network. Here is the list of IBC 13’s new programs (and some programs retained) presented during the trade launch: *''Sarah G. Live'' – A musical variety show hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo premieres January 13 and airs every Sunday at 9:15 p.m. *''Iskul Bukol'' – Now on its 2nd year, the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom starring the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano continues to focus on the academic adventures of a cute and sassy high school girl as a high school classmate of Diliman High School, every Saturday on its new timeslot at 7:30 p.m. beginning January 12, which will have more guests on its upcoming new episodes. The sitcom also features Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Andrea Brillantes, Angelica Marañon, Andres Muhlach, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil; plus a new classmates of Diliman High School, including AC Bonifacio and Bailey May. *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' – the top-rating primetime family teleserye starring the Teleserye Princess Kylie del Rosario, airs weeknights on its new timeslot at 5:45 p.m. beginning January 21. *''Rapunzel'' – the top-rating primetime fantaserye starring the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador, airs weeknights on its new timeslot at 8:30 p.m. beginning January 21. *''Vampire Slayer'' – The much-anticipated supernatural dramatic fantaserye featuring the return of Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga to primetime who plays their roles who tried to kill each other as vampires and enemies. The fantaserye premieres January 21 and airs on weeknights at 9:15 p.m. *''Luz Clarita'' – the children's noontime kiddie-serye starring the Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her title role, airs weekdays at 11:30 a.m. *''The Story of a School Girl'' – the top-rating afternoon teleserye starring the Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega as a high school classmate, airs weekdays at 3:15 p.m. *''Double Dare Philippines'' – a new game show is the local version of Nickelodeon's longest-running game show premieres January 7 and airs weekdays at 11 a.m. hosted by Sam Y.G. *''Morning Kris'' – The morning lifestyle talk show hosted by the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino, airs weekdays on its new timeslot at 9:30 a.m. beginning January 7. *''APO Tanghali Na!'' – Now on its 5th year, the top-rating and award-winning noontime variety show hosted by APO Hiking Society, airs weekdays at 12:15 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 high noon, unveiling a new look, new sets and new segments with more fun and games, contests and some surprises, musical numbers and superb hosting and performances. *''Showbiz Unlimited'' – the daily afternoon showbiz oriented talk show with Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente, airs weekdays at 4 p.m. *''Love Notes'' – Now on its 30th year on radio and its 5th year on Philippine TV, the award-winning drama anthology program with Joe D'Mango, every Saturday on its new timeslot at 8:15 p.m. beginning January 12, which will feature some new batch of love stories with today's hottest stars and love teams. *''Tasya Fantasya'' - The Sunday night fantasy anthology series, now on its new timeslot at 7:30 p.m. beginning January 13, featuring the well-loved fairytales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting storytelling of magical adventure, each lessons is destined to to discover and touched by their heartwarming fairytales. *''KapinoyLand'' – The children's educational show follows the kids' favorite mascot characters led by IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy, airs weekdays on its new timeslot at 10:30 a.m. Aligned with the nursery, kindergarten and preparatory curriculum, it also teaching values and fun-filled basic learnings for pre-school kids. *''Retro TV'' – the show brings back brings back the old-time favorite IBC shows from classic files in a fun-filled, imaginative production. Fabio Ide hosts the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the TV reruns. Premieres January 21 and airs weekdays at 4:30 p.m., featuring T.O.D.A.S. on Mondays and Wednesdays, Sic O'Clock News on Tuesdays, the Wanbol University era of Iskul Bukol on Thursdays, and production numbers from The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Maricel Live! and DMZ TV on Fridays. *''T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show)'' – The longest-running, top-rated and multi-awarded Saturday night weekly gag show starring the iconic comedian Joey de Leon with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang, now airs at 9:15 p.m. beginning January 12. *''Talent ng Bayan'' – The top-rating and first Pinoy talent competition program hosted by action star Robin Padilla, every Sunday now on its new timeslot at 8:15 p.m. beginning January 13. *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' – More episodes for the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning primetime game show hosted by action star Cesar Montano, airs weeknights on its new timeslot at 7:30 p.m. beginning January 21. *''Bida si Raval'' – More episodes and more guests on the weekly action-packed sitcom starring action star Jeric Raval, now on its new timeslot every Thursday at 10:15 p.m. beginning January 10. *''13 Star The Search for the Kapinoy Star'' – a new 30-minute reality show premieres January 21 and airs weekdays at 5:15 p.m. hosted by Jinri Park and Alwyn Uytingco, where IBC star have the chance to their hopes and dreams. *''The Jon Santos Show'' – the late-night comedy talk show hosted by Jon Santos, which airs weeknights at 12:30 a.m. *''Ripley's Believe It or Not'' – a new reality show is the in the local adaptation of the US hit show premieres January 7 and airs every Monday at 10:15 p.m., which will be hosted by Arnold Reyes, featuring the most astonishing, real and one-of-a-kind unbelievable stories gathered from around the world. *''DMZ TV Danze Party'' – the interactive MTV-style dance variety show, now with a revamped look, a feel-good and energetic lineup of performers, and the hottest trio of new hosts, led by Megan Young, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus, airs every Friday on its new timeslot at 9:45 p.m. beginning January 11 with a simulcast of the nation's No. 1 Sayaw music station 89 DMZ. *''Cooltura'' – a hip presentation of the Filipino culture at its coolest in an educational show. Hosted by Hessa Isabelle, every Saturday at 11 a.m. *''Extreme Series: Lakas Mo 'To'' – the action-packed adventure-reality series filled with death-defying stunts, hosted by Derek Ramsay. Premieres January 9 and airs every Wednesday at 10:15 p.m. *''Chinatown TV'' – the only Filipino-Chinese lifestyle magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong and Paul Andrew Tan, every Sunday at 9:30 a.m. *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' – The Sunday youth-oriented noontime variety show at 11:30 a.m. hosted by Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura will give ASAP Natin 'To and Sunday PinaSaya a run for their money. *''ASK TV (Artihan, Sayawan, Kantahan sa TV)'' – the weekly variety show for children, grandchildren, sisters and brothers to show their talents and skills every Saturday at 11:30 a.m. *''Sic O'Clock News'' – The multi-awarded poltical satire will make a grand comeback with a new flavor and a new cast, led by Isko Salvador a.k.a. Brod Pete as the news anchor. Premieres January 8 and airs every Tuesday at 10:15 p.m. *''Battle of the Brains'' – the longest-running curriculum-based quiz show hosted by the one and only quizmaster JC Tejano and Kat Alano, every Sunday at 10:30 a.m. The News and Current Affairs set-up has also undergone stronger with news anchors and hosts. Among them are Snooky Serna-Go, IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, TG Kintanar, Kathy San Gabriel, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Cathy Eigenmann, Jess Caduco, Jake Morales, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Ben Tulfo and others. Some of the News and Current Affairs programs are: *''Express Balita'' – the station’s longest-running, top-rating and award-winning primetime news program anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' – the award-winning morning show is your morning source of the most up-to-date news, traffic reports, price watch, palengke updates, weather forecast, legal issues, health tips and issues, features, entertainment buzz and music performances. Hosted by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jake Morales, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien. Every weekday morning at 5 to 8 a.m. *''News Team 13'' – the station’s late-night newscast anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, airs weeknights at 11 p.m. *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' – hosted by Jess Caduco, which will focus on the presidential affairs made interesting as the daily activities of President Rodrigo Duterte. Every Monday at 11:45 p.m. *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' – A public service program hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio, every Tuesday at 11:45 p.m. *''Forum ni Randy'' – Hosted by socialist Randy David who provides the public forum debate in the current affairs program, every Wednesday at 11:45 p.m. *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' – the public service program every Thursday at 11:45 p.m. hosted by Snooky Serna-Go, focused on the projects and plans of IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation. *''Bitag: The New Generation'' – A documentary-reality public service program hosted by Ben Tulfo, every Friday at 11:45 p.m. *''What's Up Doc?'' – a medical program with Dr. Edwin Bien and Czarinah Lusuegro, every Sunday at 7:30 a.m. *''Express Balita Weekend'' – the weekend newscast anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco, airs every Saturday and Sunday at 10:15 p.m. IBC 13 also continues to be its sports programs led by its flagship program: PBA (every Saturday and Sunday at 3 p.m.), which IBC Sports has been producing for television since 2016. IBC 13 also features the popular NBA (every Saturday at 9 a.m.) and the boxing matches show Blow by Blow (every Sunday at 2 p.m.). In just a matter of months and weeks, the Kapinoy Network was able to convince stars like Sarah Geronimo, Derek Ramsay, Megan Young and Brod Pete to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station’s previous batch of stars led by Cesar Montano, APO Hiking Society, Joey de Leon, Robin Padilla, Kris Aquino, and Joe D'Mango. The hottest Kapinoy primetime princesses like the Asia's Pop Princess and the undisputed Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador, the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the Drama Princess Sofia Andres and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano. Other Kapinoy roster of talents are Diether Ocampo, Jed Montero, Nicole Andersson, Guji Lorenzana, Arnold Reyes, Jeric Raval, JC Tiuseco, DJ Tom Taus, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan, Josh Padilla, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Andrei Felix, Sam Y.G., Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Valeen Montenegro, Tuesday Vargas, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Fabio Ide, Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Jenine Desiderio, Arnell Ignacio, the cast of ASK TV, Jinri Park, Alwyn Uytingco, the PBA players, among others. The IBC team is now headed by President and CEO Kat de Castro and EVP and COO Robert T. Rivera, IBC 13 also has the advantages in financial resources. The third leading network has the capability of producing more quality shows and improve its content, the use of high-definition production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through powerful transmitters nationwidedevelop their own talents, film division to produce some movies and music recording to produce some music albums. Can IBC 13 make it happen? Will this new leadership put the Kapinoy network in the running with the two pioneer stations ABS-CBN and GMA? With the entry of some of their shows in the Mega Manila TV ratings race and the domination of PBA in its weekend timeslot, the goal is no longer have to wait–the possibility factor is getting higher by the minute! A sneak peek at IBC 13’s newest Station ID: